The Dark Corner
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: Ingrid Dracula. Known for being ruthless, evil and well just Ingrid. But there is more to Ingrid than all that, and through this story she will start discovering herself and find out who she really is.
1. Powercrazy

**Ingrid Pov**

It happened so long ago from now. Yet it only feels like yesterday. I wonder how that is?

He made me so weak, yet I actually _liked _him for it. It seems strange how suddenly I was happy and smiling and all that other romance shit you get in stories. And then back to my old self again, but this time more sad and silent than ever.

I don't see why I am like this. I mean yeah he was my boyfriend and yeah he was good looking but, I thought I would have forgotten him by now and moved on.

Dad tells me that you always remember your first date. But then he couldn't remember his first date because he'd been out with so many ladies in the past and I figured I got my bad luck in the romance department from him.

But Vlad tells me otherwise. He says that I _loved _Will. And yes I think that is a bit extreme especially for some one who had never gone out with anyone before or kissed them. I never got to kiss him. There was always something interrupting us or I'd suddenly get scared that I'd bite him accidentally. Well after I did bite him at the cinema well there was that worry gone but he had to get staked didn't he..?

And sometimes I think it's my fault for biting him in the first place or even getting a crush on him at school.

After that day I had so many dreams about Will, I was surprised my head didn't explode.

Dreams like seeing Will again smiling at me and us going in to kiss each other and him falling to dust in front of me. Sad.

And then Vlad found me and brought me here to stay and Dad getting pissed at him for bringing me back.. all the while I was still thinking about Will and everything that happened that day.

I don't want to seem like a lovesick person who's desperate but this is the truth. Will was the only person that I fell for, and he had to be a breather as well. I don't even blame Dad for liking Miss. McCauley or Vlad for liking Erin, much, because I know how they feel. But I still stay on my guard when it comes to breathers especially ones like Erin because however as much as I hate my family, I do care if one of them gets staked.

It's all part of being in the Dracula family. It's what makes a true Dracula.

Yes I know I tried to murder Vlad once and I plan to get the throne as soon as Dad dies but power can drive people crazy; even me.

Ingrid Dracula.


	2. I coexisted

**Ingrid Pov**

_3 months later..._

"Did I give you permission to stare at the moon like a lovesick werewolf?" I asked Ryan who was putting out the rubbish. He looked down sheepishly. Oh how I loved bossing people about..

"Go to the storeroom; we're out of AB+.." I demanded.

Just then a motorbike stopped beside us. He got out carefully and took his helmet off revealing his face. Malik.

"I don't remember ordering a pizza delivery.." I joked despite the fact that I was watching my so-called half-brother warily. Malik scoffed and walked off behind me.

"Nice bike.." Ryan pointed out just as Malik's street friends appeared in front of us. Malik laughed again, louder this time. He picked up the menu from the rubbish and waved it around.

"Ha! They're serving the losers ready-meals!" he grinned. I would have grinned along too; except I was part of it all as well.

"Next they'll be pulling out our fangs saying we don't need them anymore.." Malik continued chucking it onto the ground. I was not enjoying his company, one single bit.

"What's your problem?" I asked appearing suddenly in front of him making him gulp.

"Aside from the poser bike and the fake leather jim-jams.." I said openly judging him.

"No it's real leather.." he told me looking down at his clothes.

"That explains the smell. I recommend a breathable fabric.." I went on without hesitation.

"Wanna come for a ride and get some blood the old school way..?" he asked ignoring my insult.

"Breaking the ceasefire? You're more stupid than you look! Which is going some.." I replied swiftly.

"It's never gonna last. Vampires are hunters, not house cats.." Malik said scoffing and looking pointedly at Ryan, walking away. He shook a can of white paint spray intending to graffiti. Seriously? Did he really think he was a rebel?

I scoffed, "You really are a bad boy cliche. What's next: a dragon tattoo?"

Just then the Count walked by noticing what Malik was doing.

"Interesting" he said making Malik stop and turn around guiltily. He really was hopeless.

"I haven't seen that symbol since I left the Old Country, do you know what it means?" Dad challenged.

"Yeah, I read that vampires used to draw it to mark out their territory.." Malik replied with ease.

"Quite the history buff aren't we?" Dad replied clearly impressed, "Of course we each drew it differently otherwise it would have rather defeated the purpose.."

Dad curiously picked up the white spray can from Malik's hand and sprayed it into the air. I rolled my eyes. Dad really wasn't up to date with the world, was he?

"Ah.. I put mine inside a triangle which, if you think about it, is made up of three V's.." Dad continued spraying his symbol before chucking the can away.

"I was once young, arrogant, reckless... It's like looking in a mirror.." Dad said patting his cheek in awe. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Thanks.." Malik replied awkwardly smiling.

"So this is your territory is it?" Dad said unfinished with Malik.

"Well no.." Malik gulped.

"And _do _you know, what the V stands for?" Dad interrupted.

"Vampire?" Malik guessed.

"_Veni Vidi Voro" _Dad said poking him "I came, I saw, I _consumed!"_

Malik's reaction was a picture. Dad laughed manically, shaking Malik out of his trance, before adding, "I was just messing with you! Go, go have fun! Not too much fun, remember.. there is a ceasefire.."

Malik recovered enough to say, "Sounds like we need a new motto: I came, I saw, I _coexisted" _saying the last word with disgust before walking past Dad and I.

He sped off on his bike and his 'friends' disappeared too.

"You're so easily impressed.." I pointed out to Dad who stopped smiling to look away guiltily.

_'But never impressed by me'_ I thought enviously.


End file.
